Cakes and Answers
by BluStrawberri
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to do another baking video, and while Phil is hesitant, Dan's excitement is catchy, and they have a good time. Questions are asked, slight awkwardness ensues, and Phil's left speechless. Established!Phan DanxPhil Amazingphil Danisnotonfire So sappy it hurts.


**A/N:** Hi, guys! I know I've been cranking out a lot of fics about these guys, but they're so fun to write! I think I've written a little two much angst and feel bad, so here goes my try at some humor and fluff. I apologize that this fic is so sappy and cliché that you might possibly throw up a little in your mouth. I think I overdid it, a bit. Hopefully you can look around the sickly sweetness of it, and enjoy it! Also, rated it T for a little mention of sex; I just want to be careful. Well, enjoy!

OoO

"Come on, it'll be fun!" the words are said with vigor, much unlike the speaker's usual demeanor.

"But something might go wrong."

"Oh come on, it's just _baking_. Nothing happened the last few times we did this, right? It'll be fine!"

"Still…"

The two men stand facing each other in the kitchen; Dan dressed in a frilly and decidedly _pink_ apron and Phil staring at his boyfriend apprehensively with his arms drawn around his waist. Phil has a sinking feeling that no, things would _not_ be fine. Sure, the last few times were great, and the videos seemed to be popular. But those times, they were only making the confections for themselves. "What if she doesn't like them? And _where_ did you get that silly apron?"

"Oh, come on. It's no different than making it for ourselves. Your mum will be thrilled. As for the apron, I found it in a gag store. Isn't it funny?" Dan gives a little twirl to show off the apron, surprisingly graceful in his movements. It's very silly, and Phil has to chuckle at Dan's antics while trying not to look at his boyfriend's perfect derriere. He feels a little better. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Phil sighs. "Okay, fine. You have me. Just don't be surprised if we mess this up horribly."

"That's the spirit!" Dan chirps happily, reaching up and giving a small peck to Phil's lips. _Dan's a little _too_ into this,_ Phil thinks, but he had already agreed to this, so he might as well enjoy it.

Phil sets up the camera and the tripod, pushing the "record" button on top and waiting for the little light to turn red. When he is positive the camera's rolling, he goes to stand next to Dan. He gives a little wave, smiling. "Hey, guys! Dan and I figured that it's been a while since we did a baking video, and since it's my mum's birthday tomorrow, and we thought you could join us in our attempt to make the _ultimate_ birthday cake."

"It goes without saying that we're using _Delia Smith's _Chocolate Cake Explosion Extravaganza recipe!" Dan pipes in cheerily.

"Dan, that's not what it's called," Phil chuckles, no real heat to the words.

"I know! But that's what it _should _be called!"

"Okay, Dan, whatever you say," Phil laughs. "Now, the ingredients you'll need are…"

The rest of the video goes pretty smoothly. Dan only manages to burn himself once, and while there is still quite a mess, they manage to get the cake safely in and out of the oven without burning the house down. Dan's excitement is catchy, and by the time they take the cake out of the oven, both boys are laughing and Phil finds himself enjoying it quite a bit.

"Now it's time to decorate," Dan says in an overly serious voice, causing Phil to chuckle.

"Indeed! Let the cake-icing commence!" Phil pumps his hands in the air enthusiastically, mentally adding a note to add that "yay" sound effect to the video later. They assemble their supplies, purple frosting and a boatload of sprinkles. Each boy takes his seat at the table.

They get really into it, spreading the icing all over the rectangular cake and adding copious amounts of sprinkles to their confection. It isn't long until Phil notices a small dollop of icing on Dan's nose.

"You've got some cream on your nose," Phil observes.

"That's what _she_ said!" Dan exclaims, and Phil laughs at his boyfriend's lame joke. Dan reaches up to swipe his nose, but ends up missing the spot completely. "Did I get it?"

"No. Here, let me do it," Phil says, and brings his finger up to the spot. He swipes it across the offending icing and brings the digit to his mouth, sucking it and moaning a bit at the delicious flavor. "It's delicious!"

Dan's staring at Phil with an unreadable expression in his eyes, and Phil's about to say something, but Dan suddenly switches gears and gets really into icing his part of the cake, a faint stain of red on his cheeks.

After a while, Dan looks up and grins. "You really are cute when you're concentrating."

Phil blushes, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks, Dan."

"No problem," Dan's still grinning, and turns back to the cake.

After a few spills and quite a lot of cleaning up, both boys are done with their sides of the cake. Phil turns to the camera and exclaims, "It is complete! Thanks for watching, guys! Click on the delicious cake to subscribe. I'll see you next time!"

He goes up to turn off the camera, but a hand on his arm stops him. He turns around to see Dan looking down, a slight blush on his cheeks. "What?"

"Oi, sit down a moment," Dan says, his cheeks turning even more red as he still doesn't look at Phil.

Phil does as he is told, and shifts in his seat so he's facing his boyfriend. "What's up?"

Dan finally looks at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He reaches into his pocket, pausing for a second to take a deep breath. Phil wonders what Dan could possibly and doing, and his puzzled look turns into a wide-eyed stare as Dan's hand comes out of his pocket. _Oh._

Dan gets up from the chair and pushes it to the side. He kneels on the floor and brings one knee up, the fabric of his jeans brushing up against Phil's hips in the small space. "I know it's not really the proper way, and I was trying to wait until a better time, but you know how impatient I am, and you just looked so cute sitting there that I had to." He clears his throat and goes on, "Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?"

Phil's mouth goes slack and he's speechless. His mind races to catch up with Dan's words. A tight, tingly feeling settles in his chest and he's almost gasping when he inhales. His mind shuts down for once; not even _it_ can muster up any words for this perfect moment.

The seconds tick by, and he realizes he hasn't said anything for a while when Dan clears his throat awkwardly and says, "Okay, I really can't read your mind here. Cut me some slack. I know it's not all roses and romance, but I figured that's not really how we do things, and I promise that I'll do all that if you want me to, and please, _please_ say something because I'm starting to wonder if—"

"Yes," Phil cuts him off, managing to find his voice again. "A million times yes."

The ring is simple and totally Dan, and they have to do a little finagling to get it on Phil's big hands, but it's perfect and Phil can actually feel himself tearing up. He tries to surreptitiously rub his eyes, because he does _not_ want to be that sappy one that gets all emotional, but this is a big thing, so he allows himself a to get a little teary. Dan hugs him tightly, and Phil hugs back just as fiercely, and the kiss that they share is so perfect it's almost too much.

The cake and the camera are forgotten on the table as they stumble clumsily to the bedroom, lips barely unlocking for even a second. Phil vaguely worries about his camera battery, but Dan's hands are on him, and his mouth is occupied, so he shuts the thought out of his mind. The sex is wonderful, and as they're lying on the bed all sweaty and sticking to the sheets afterwards, Phil's mind starts to think again.

"So what do you think my mum will say when she finds out?" He finds himself asking.

"Phil, can we _please_ not talk about your mum after we've just made love?" Dan groans dramatically, his tone teasing and no real heat to the words. "Besides, it's okay. I already asked her permission."

"You _what_?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows, really—even Chris and Peej. They've known for a while, actually. Whenever I talk to them, it's always _when are you going to do it_, and _man up, dickhead_. Of course, no one really said those last words, but you get the gist."

"Oh," Phil replies dumbly. He decides to think about that later and snuggles closer to Dan, realizing with a start that he's going to have to call Dan his _fiancé_ now. It made him incredibly happy and scared at the same time. But now isn't the time to think. He just basks in the afterglow of a wonderful evening, and slowly his eyes droop down as he slowly falls asleep.

OoO

"You can't put _that_ in the video!" Phil exclaims, a tone of panic in his voice.

"Well, _duh_," Dan replies, chuckling a bit. "Of course I won't. We'll just make a new one and put it on your side channel, privated, so that no one will be able to watch it."

"Oh, okay," Phil says, relieved. "I was scared for a moment that people were going to see it."

"Don't worry, it'll be _fine_," Dan reassures, clicking on the "upload" button. "YouTube's good at stuff like that."

And we all know how well _that_ turned out.


End file.
